A Son's Job
by Emmavics
Summary: Does Michael help his father or does he put his job first? Michael needs to make a choice with help from Tom and Sian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am going to try writing this story and see where it goes. This is a story that comes up a little later in the series and will hopefully fit in quite well. Any type of review is welcome as I don't really know where I am going **

I stood outside my father's door. I said I will never come back but ever since I have left he has been on my mind. Maybe he has changed. No, no one can become nice from being that evil. I don't even know what I'm doing here, what am I going to say? Ok, I have rung the doorbell. I hear him coughing; well at least he's not dead. Well actually, maybe it would just be easier if he was dead.

"Who's there?" My father asked.

"It's me." Every time he asks that I say the same reply. I step into the smoky room. It's not much of a place to live. Last time I came here was last week, and I collected the book I read out at Grantley's wedding. I wonder if I will see anything else this time.

"You're back Mikey," Only Dad calls me that. "You here to pay respect to your Father? Or do you want to apologize?"

"I'm just here." Is that the best I can come up with? I walked into his kitchen and ran my fingers along his dusty counters. His nurse should be starting next week, she will clean this place.

"Do you want something to drink?" I was sort of thirsty but I just wanted to get away and out quite quickly. This was a mistake.

"No, just checking your alright. Well, bye." I started to walk out when my father started coughing. I give one last look behind me at him. Why is it so hard to talk to my own father? I could be a good son and move in with him and look after him. That would be the perfect live, but he ruined that years ago.

"Mikey, wait!" He managed to spit out between his coughing. Shall I go? I will properly just come back tomorrow to see what he wanted. No, I will stay.

"I don't want to live this way. Please Mickey, help me! End me, let me end!" Ok, this was defiantly a mistake. Just leave. Shut the door. I rubbed my hand through my hair as I always do when I'm stressed. Did he just ask me to kill him? I always said I would if I could. No, what will it do to me? Prison properly. I will think about it tomorrow but now I need to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going to update today but don't know when I can next update. I turned 13 in July which means I have just started my GCSE. I have also got given an evil math's teacher who gives us at least an hour of homework a night. So I will try and update us much as I can but people in my shoes will understand. **

6.00 am, my alarm has just gone off even though I haven't slept a wink all night. What shall I do? Maybe a shower will help; you always come up with the best ideas in the shower. I always use lemon shower gel but I ran out and the shop only has lime shower gel. I don't like the smell of limes but it is better than the smell of sweat. Shall I shampoo and condition my hair or just shampoo it? I will just shampoo it so I can think for longer. Ok, shampoo done so now I can think. Wait, do I have a meeting this morning? I think I have one with Tom and Sian. I will think later but now I need to get to school.

At school, 5 minutes late but, still at school. I hate being late but can't reverse it now. I think their inside already. Ok, just go in and act normal.

"Sorry I'm late." That sounded alright. God I'm tired, didn't even have time for a coffee. Oh no, I need to yawn. Just hold it in. No, I can't. That was one loud yawn.

"Did you have a late night?" Sian asked.

"You look awful? Did you get any sleep?" Tom knows how to charm someone.

"I just had a lot on my mind." This meeting is not going to plan.

"What sort of stuff? Can we help?" Sian asked. I love Sian but she can be too helpful sometimes. She has her hair different today, haven't even noticed.

"Just private stuff. Now today we have, urm, what is happening today?" Why did I have to blank out? Think, we have someone coming, who?

"Michael just tell us. It is obviously bothering you." There is no way out of this.

"I saw my dad last night." Where can I go from here?

"That is good, isn't it?" Shall I just tell them straight? Might be easier, see what they would do?

"He asked me to kill him." Ok that was a bit too out there but not mu h other way of saying it.

"Well you obviously won't, will you?" That was helpful Tom.

"I don't know." Maybe I shouldn't have told them.

"Don't be stupid Michael! That would make you a murder!" Sian nearly shouted.

"Will it? He deserves it!" That's it. I will do it tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows! Are you enjoying series 8 of waterloo road? I like it but I don't like the Christine Mulgrew story line. I still don't know where I'm going with this story so I'm open to suggestions! **

Michael's pov 

Finally, schools ended. It's been such an awkward day; I didn't want to see Tom and Sian. I spent most the day in my office but at some point you have to come out. I have planned how I'm going to do it. I am just going to finish this last piece of work then I will go. I need a drink. I always have some drink in the office but I finished that off. That must mean I have drunk two bottles. Well at least I'm not drunk, or am I? I need some air. I will finish this work tomorrow and leave now.

Sian's pov 

Finally schools ended. My last class has just walked out the door. Now I need to find Tom. Is that Michael leaving? Now I need to find Tom fast. We said we would meet at the school gates. I walked out my room then along the corridor till I turned left out the main doors. Tom is standing at the gates so I pick up a bit of speed. He has seen me.

"Did you see Michael leave?" I asked.

"Yes." Tom was never much of a talker when he was scared.

"Shall we go then?" I asked and waited for him to nod before we left.

Michael's pov 

I walked into Dad's flat; he gave me a key. I had the knife in my hand as I walked into the room. Dad was sitting there, starring at me.

"Sorry Micky. I…I can't do this, I've changed my mind." Dad stuttered at me. I'm not going to change my mind now. I took at step forward and pressed the knife on his chest.

Sian's pov 

I jumped out of Tom's car and we both ran to the flat. The door was open so I walked into Billy's flat. I turned right into the room. Michael had a knife pressed on his father's chest. Billy was sitting there, tears rolling down his face, telling Michael he was sorry. Michael pulled the knife back and was ready to strike.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews/follows. I will try and do more main. I wonder what Michael will do in the TV series, what do you think? I have a feeling this is not going to be the best because I'm writing this in the adverts if the X factor **

Tom's pov 

I was only about two steps away from Michael but I still dived and grabbed his arm containing the knife. I tried to pull it out his hand but he is stronger than me and he manage to back away so he was standing right in front of me. I could see the anger and hurt in his eyes. I have seen this with the school kids- they get so angry they get frustrated and start crying. I knew I needed to calm him down. I felt a pain in my stomach and Michael launched himself on me. The room slowly started to go black. Half of it is black. A third is black. A quarter is black. All black.

Sian's pov

Just wait till the police and ambulance come, I called them in Tom's car. Now look at Tom, Michael is beating him up and I think he may have stabbed him. Come on Sian, move! I have never seen Michael like this. He is crying and shouting whilst punching Tom. I guess that's what happens if you let all your anger builds up. I need to help Tom but I can't move. I hear the police sirens. Come on Tom, just hold on. Three police men came in a grabbed Michael and tried to keep him still. He was still jumping and screaming trying to go. Two ambulance people quickly put Tom and rushed him into the ambulance. No one even took one look at me; they were just trying to get them out. Michael now had handcuff on and they were dragging him out the house. For the first time I looked at Billy, he was crying a little bit. A police officer tapped me on the shoulder so I turned around. "You will need to come to the police statement as a witness." She was a young woman with her neat blond hair in a ponytail.

"Is Tom going to be ok?" She must have guessed Tom was the injured man and nodded.

"He is in the best of hands." The officer replied. That's it for now; I will just have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! That is the first part of Waterloo series 8 over. Does anyone know when it comes back on? **

Sian's pov 

I have been at the police station for two hours now. I have made my statement but I was waiting to see Michael. I am following the officer down the rows of cells. He stops outside one. Michael must be in this one. The officer was bald and quite tough looking; I wouldn't want to mess with him. He lifted the heavy chain of keys attached to his belt and pushed it into the key hole. He turned the key and pulled the big door towards him. He stood to the side to let me in with no emotion on his face. I took a step in and saw Michael sitting on his hard bed. The cell looked empty and dull. His head was resting on his hands and was staring at the floor. I wonder if he knew I was here as he hasn't moved at all. "Michael?" I only whispered it because the officer was making me feel awkward. He didn't react. I went and sat on the bed with him. What shall I say to him? I could ask if he was ok but I knew he wasn't. There is only one thing for it. I leaned in and felt my lips touch his. I was half expecting him to turn away but he didn't. We carried on kissing for another few seconds till we both pulled away and looked at each other.

"Thank you" Michael said; we were barely a cm apart.

"Thank you for what?" I asked; I was pretty confused.

"For being there for me, for stopping me, for visiting me, for kissing me…" His voice trailed off as I went in to kiss him again. We pulled apart again and he gave a little laugh. I haven't heard him laugh since…well for ages!

"I will try my best to get you out of here, I promise." I know it sounds cheesy but I did really mean it.

"Don't try. I won't get out because I did try to kill him and they saw me beat up Tom. Live your life and tell Tom I'm sorry." Michael said in his strong Scottish accent.

"I will get you out. I promise." That's it, I have promised now. He will get out.


End file.
